


Hello, Green Lantern and Flash!/多元宇宙绿红“见面会”

by Southful



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Top!Green Lantern
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful





	1. 1.主宇宙(地球0)

[镜头转向站在一起的绿灯侠和闪电侠]  
【介绍一下自己】  
哈尔：有史以来最为帅气的飞行员，和绿灯团团长，哈尔·乔丹。（他一挥手指，眨了眨左眼，对镜头放电）  
巴里：中心城，闪电侠，巴里·艾伦。（他手上拿着一个豪华奢侈版升级牛肉汉堡）  
【形容一下你们的关系】  
哈尔：（转头看向一旁的巴里，顺势把手搭在肩上搂紧）最棒的拍档(partner)！(他顿了一秒补充道)比老蝙蝠的组合更棒更酷！  
巴里：噢，天才……（他消灭了那个热量可怕的汉堡）  
【比“World's Finest”更棒更酷的“Partner”?】  
哈尔：（扬头）当然！（他捏了捏巴里的肩膀，鼓励道）不要害羞嘛小熊，你和我都值得这些名誉。而且我们比蝙蝠和超人做得更好！  
巴里：嗯哼。（耸肩）  
【你们对彼此的称呼是什么?】  
哈尔：小熊，我的男孩（my boy），蜜糖……（抬头回想）  
巴里：（脸颊似乎因为害羞窘迫而发红）天才……（他揉了揉脑袋）  
【……再次准确描述一下你们的关系】  
哈尔：（搂着巴里的脖子凑近镜头，笑容俊朗）最好的朋友！  
巴里：（看着哈尔微笑）他是我的伴郎。（the best man）  
哈尔：（惊喜）小熊，你要结婚了！  
巴里：（笑出声）对，就这个秋天，艾瑞斯还想把这作为惊喜……  
哈尔：（一把抱住巴里）嘿，伙计，我很高兴你选择我作为你的伴郎，虽然我知道你一定会选择我——谁让我是你最好的朋友呢，是吧——但亲耳听到这消息，我真的……难以抑制的为你高兴！  
巴里：嘿，哈尔……（轻轻拍哈尔的背）  
【………………打扰了。再见。】


	2. 2.地球29：？？？

2.地球29：？？？  
[镜头转向一盆花，视角拉远，是比扎罗超人的朋友们！]  
【Hello?你们好?】  
比扎罗闪电侠：你不好，比扎罗很不好。比扎罗不喜欢你们……  
比扎罗绿灯侠：这里的派很不好吃——比扎罗讨厌这个厨师，还有这盆小花。（比扎罗闪电侠碰了碰花瓣，歪头扯出难看的笑容）  
【……额，谢谢?】  
比扎罗绿灯侠：比扎罗不可以拿走这盆小花吗？  
【只要你有爱它的心。】  
比扎罗绿灯侠：比扎罗会独自照顾她，比扎罗不会和比扎罗闪电侠一起照顾她。  
比扎罗闪电侠：比扎罗星球有花有草，比扎罗很不高兴和比扎罗绿灯侠一起照顾花。  
【你们随意享用聚会上的美食，一切都是免费的，无论你是不是闪电侠。】  
比扎罗闪电侠：不谢谢！（他凑近镜头似乎给了一个拥抱）  
【哇哦，噢，额，好好享受。】


	3. 3.地球3&？？？&地球36

[镜头拉低，聚焦至佝偻着背努力降低存在感的权戒者]  
【你好，介绍一下自己】  
哈罗德（地球3）：额，我，我叫哈罗德·乔丹。  
【你身体不舒服吗？】  
哈罗德：没，没有，我只是有点紧张……（他抱紧自己的双臂，悄悄地左右张望）太多超级英雄了。  
【Any help？】  
哈罗德：对不起……我想……一个人呆一会。（他蜷缩起来，开始“自闭”）  
【所以闪电侠的同位体呢?】  
[镜头摇头，突然猛烈一晃，立刻转向传来喧闹的方向]  
哈罗德：（捂住头）我的天啊……  
[镜头对准正在对峙的两人：视察魔（？？？）和强尼快客（地球3）正在对峙，红跑手（地球36）围着他们转圈，努力劝解这场宇宙矛盾]  
强尼快客：（咧嘴笑）所以你真的屠杀了绿灯军团和超级英雄——那可太有意思了，你为什么不加入我们？  
视察魔：是谁允许一个罪犯在我面前摇头摆尾？  
强尼快客：嘿，放尊重点，你面前的是超级罪犯强尼快客——不要随意惹怒极速者。  
视察魔：呵，你在我面前什么都不是……  
强尼快客：（嘴角压下）The pot calling the kettle black.（翻译：锅笑壶黑/乌鸦笑猪黑）  
[视察魔脚逐渐离开地面，缓缓升起，冷漠地俯视挂着嘲讽脸的快客]  
红跑手：嘿，伙计，都冷静些。  
强尼快客：（抱臂）所以是戳中痛点了吗，大白鲨。  
[视察魔嘴角微妙地抽动了一下，红跑手扶额]  
强尼快客：（大声地嘀咕）你比怂蛋还要无趣！  
红跑手：（他的手按在快客的肩上）安静些，快客。  
强尼快客：（冷笑）不要认为你是超级英雄就能让我闭嘴——书呆（nerd）。  
红跑手：（不高兴地抱臂）这不好笑。你太过分了，快客。我是个好脾气的人。  
强尼快客：想要道歉？就用速跑者的解决方式……  
【请不要随意使用……能力。】  
[两个速跑者围着一个圈互相追逐，逐渐形成一个小型红色风暴；被彻底无视的视察魔眯起眼。最后，红跑手被强尼快客膝盖顶着背脊、右手反转压制在地上]  
强尼快客：呼哈，红跑手败。  
[横空飞来一只绿色的平底锅把得意洋洋的强尼快客拍飞]  
闪光侠（地球36）：（努力挺起胸膛）不许——伤害——雷！（上空出现一个巨大的钻头）  
红跑手：（一把握住闪光侠的手）冷静些，汉克，你看，我没事，他伤不了我。  
闪光侠：（握住红跑手的肩膀）我不能没有你，雷……  
红跑手：（抚上闪光侠的脸）没事的，我在这，汉克，汉克。  
[他们拥抱在一起]  
视察魔：呵。  
哈尔（主宇宙）：（缓缓落在镜头前）哇哦（转过身）坏男孩，你的纸杯蛋糕被没收了。  
[绿莹莹的锁链锁住了强尼快客和努力降低存在感的权戒者]  
强尼快客：(拖着哈罗德跌倒)嘿！凭什么！  
哈尔：坏孩子。  
[哈尔坏笑着给快客套上了伊丽莎白圈]  
强尼快客：（恼怒地抓挠脖子上的圈）哈尔·乔丹！（被哈罗德眼疾手快地塞了个纸杯蛋糕，气呼呼地吞咽下去后朝哈罗德吼）我讨厌抹茶！  
视察魔：愚蠢。（飘走）  
[镜头转向在旁围观的蓝色制服者]  
【Blue?（蓝色/悲伤）】  
[蓝色制服者瞪了眼镜头，在眨眼间原地消失]  
【？】


	4. 4.JL3000

[镜头盖被打开，站在镜头前的人抓住斗篷的一角，瞪大那双藏在兜帽下的眼]  
“Hal”：你好，我是绿灯侠，嗯——31世纪的绿灯侠。  
【31世纪的哈尔·乔丹？】  
“Hal”：我记得我是。  
【抱歉，无意冒犯。】  
“Hal”：（耸肩）没关系，谁都经历过一段混乱的时期。你知道的，这挺疯狂的，在31世纪醒来、绿灯军团臭名昭著、超人他们变得怪怪的之类的……  
【同你一起前来的闪电侠呢？】  
“Hal”：他在和其他宇宙的闪电侠交流经验，关于神速力，还有怎样更有勇气——他总有些悲观……  
【你不和他们去聊聊？】  
“Hal”：（抓了抓斗篷）我并不喜欢……抱歉。  
【这没有必要，放轻松些】  
“Hal”：不，我不是紧张。Barry他不习惯这些，但他想要自己面对，自己试试看……  
【你担心他？】  
“Hal”：不，我只是……好吧，我担心他的那些坏情绪会拖累他。  
【噢，这真糟糕。】  
“Hal”：很不绿灯侠，很不闪电侠，（耸肩）对吧。  
【无意冒犯。】  
“Hal”：他已经做得很好了。干杯。  
【干杯。】


	5. 5.乐高&小小联盟（地球42？）

【你好，孩子们。】  
哈尔（小小联盟）：嘿，我已经是大男孩了！  
巴里（小小联盟）：哈尔，那是布鲁斯说的话。  
哈尔：（叉腰）……那也是作为一个男人会说的话。  
巴里：（瘪嘴）那你还会和我玩吗，因为我只是个小男孩？  
哈尔：不——巴里，我——  
【来点蛋糕和冰淇淋，少年们？】  
巴里：（高兴地跑了一圈回来）哇哦！蛋糕万岁！  
哈尔：（漂浮起来）冰——淇——凌——！  
[镜头转向桌上的蛋糕，准确来说被吃了一半，一个红色的乐高躺在一旁]  
巴里：（戳了戳小乐高）他是——死了吗？（担忧地看向哈尔）  
哈尔：被蛋糕撑死，这一点也不酷。  
巴里：哈尔——我是认真的。  
哈尔：（抱臂耸肩）我也是。  
[红色的乐高小人动了动，坐起揉了揉头]  
Barry（乐高）：噢，天哪，这蛋糕是我有史以来吃到的最好吃的蛋糕……（抬头）哦，嗨，你们是其他宇宙的绿灯侠和闪电侠？  
哈尔:当然！  
Barry：你们看起来比其他人年龄更小……  
哈尔：嘿，你看起来比其他人也更小……  
巴里：哈尔，拜托。  
哈尔：（努嘴）更可爱。  
巴里：（飞快地把一块蛋糕塞进嘴）……  
Barry：（扶了扶头罩）谢谢你，你比我们的Hal也可爱多了。  
哈尔：可爱？不——我是最酷的！  
Barry：你有看见他吗？拿着绿戒指的，像我一样大的。  
哈尔：没——有——要不要吃糖？  
[巴里瞥见哈尔从裤兜里掏出五颗牛奶糖]  
巴里：哈尔——那是我的糖！（伸手想抢）  
哈尔：（他一手挡住巴里的脸，绿灯戒构造出另一只手把糖送远）不可能，没有糖，别想了，巴里。  
巴里：哈尔你个坏蛋！（他拽住哈尔的手，似乎要打起来）  
Barry：（乐高小人式目瞪口呆）他们不会受伤吧？  
【男孩的友情。】  
Barry：他们是朋友？  
【最好的。】  
Barry：我们的Hal他从没想和我交朋友……（失落地低下小脑袋）他还总笑话我。  
[不远处极速飞来一枚绿灯戒指，仔细看上面挂着一个绿色的乐高小人]  
Hal：Barry！你——没——事——吧！  
【你应该尝试和他交朋友，说不定他只是害羞……】  
Barry：（循声望去）Hal！我在这！  
[一绿一红两个乐高小人小脑袋凑在一起嘀咕什么，红色乐高小人猛地抱住绿色乐高小人]  
【……(ˉ▽ˉ；)】


	6. 6.地球30（红色之子）&JL3000

Barry（地球30）：（真挚的微笑）……乔丹先生是一位值得报以最大尊敬的英勇的战士！  
“Barry”（JL3000）：（点头）“Hal”是我们中最可靠的。  
Barry：乔丹先生他是地球上意志力最强的男人，是最配的上“英勇无畏”的荣誉的士兵，也是当之无愧的美国英雄……  
Hal（地球30）：（呷了口酒）只是活了下来。  
Barry：（紧张地吞咽口水）那需要偌大的意志和勇气。  
“Barry”：（拉过地球30的Barry的袖子悄悄说）他看起来很沧桑，眼神很吓人……  
Barry：（无奈的笑）艰难岁月。你可以向乔丹先生请教关于勇气的事情。  
Hal：（晃了晃酒瓶）我能教这个软脚蟹什么？他已经跑得够快了。（嗤笑）  
“Barry”：（缩到地球30的Barry身后，小声地说）他是生气了吗？  
Barry：不，不是。乔丹先生，他，他只是不习惯太过放松。  
“Barry”：一直处于战斗状态？他不会疲倦吗？  
Barry：虽然他说战士就是要战斗到死亡，但是……（低声道）乔丹先生不听我们的话。  
“Barry”：（小声）是不是太固执了？  
Hal：当你的敌人是地球上最强大的男人，拥有“时刻战斗”的认识就是胜利的前提。  
Barry：抱歉，乔丹先生他，有点醉了。  
Hal：别像个妈婆子，Barry Allen!  
Barry：（向“Barry”耸肩）瞧，他醉了。


	7. 7.？？？&小小联盟（地球42？）

哈尔（小小联盟）：（仰头望）你也是闪电侠吗？制服看上去很酷！  
巴里（小小联盟）：（不高兴地嘟嘴）我的红制服也很酷！  
哈尔：巴里——你那只是可爱——但不酷——一点也不。知道什么很酷吗？（飘起，在成年体型的闪电侠身边绕了一圈）这个才是酷！  
[巴里冲哈尔做了个鬼脸，化作一道红色轨迹跑开]  
Barry（？？？）：你把他支开……  
哈尔：（升到与Barry视线齐平的高度，好奇地问）你的制服怎么会变成这样？  
Barry：你不是说这“很酷”么。  
哈尔：当然，酷毙了！但是——为什么？  
Barry：你想知道？  
哈尔：巴里和我是无话不说的好朋友——所以——可以吗？（缓缓靠近，期待地睁大眼）  
Barry：（他微微错开视线）不。  
哈尔：（垂头丧气）所以在你的宇宙，我们不是好朋友？  
Barry：也不是那样。（略微犹豫）  
哈尔：那你的宇宙的哈尔他来了吗？  
Barry：（抱臂）我不知道。  
哈尔：（塌下肩）那你一定很无聊吧。（挺起胸膛）身边没有一个像我一样棒呆了的朋友！  
Barry：（嘴角泄露一丝笑意）不，我的宇宙确实有一位像你一样“棒呆了”的飞行员。  
哈尔：（惊喜地飘高）飞行员——所以我长大了能成为飞——行——员——！  
[男孩突然想到什么，飘下来认真地注视着Barry]  
哈尔：所以……（小心翼翼地问）我们真的不是好朋友？  
Barry：哈尔,我们的宇宙不一样。  
[男孩有些伤心，绿色的光芒也暗淡下来]  
Barry：哈尔，你和巴里永远是好朋友。我不是巴里的未来，我只是个糟糕的未来——  
哈尔：（困惑）“糟糕的未来”？  
Barry：这没什么，哈尔，那已经是一件永远不再会发生的事情。  
哈尔：……你还好吗？  
Barry：……（沉默）  
[男孩安全降落在地上，从兜里翻出三颗牛奶糖，仰头伸手捧给Barry]  
哈尔：我很抱歉我没有陪你，但是我会永远和你在一起，无论是现在还是未来，巴里/Barry。  
[男孩将糖塞进Barry的手中，飘起来抱住他]  
哈尔：我们永远是朋友。  
Barry：……  
巴里：（尖叫）哈尔！我的糖！  
哈尔：（他松开手迅速拉高）略略略，巴里糖果飞走了——  
巴里：我真的要生气了！我要吃糖——糖——糖——糖糖糖糖！（他在原地飞快地转圈）  
哈尔：爸爸说，巴里不能吃额外的糖。  
巴里：（气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子坐在地上）坏蛋哈尔。  
哈尔：（落在地上）巴里——（他戳了戳巴里的手臂）我们去看书吧！  
巴里：（耳朵感兴趣地动了动，但是他还是别过脸不愿看哈尔）不！  
哈尔：（他握住巴里的手腕）我带了《卡尔文和老虎》！  
巴里：（撇嘴）是《卡尔文与霍布斯虎》！  
哈尔：（吐舌头）管他呢，要一起来看吗？  
巴里：（犹豫了一眨眼的时间，拉着哈尔跑去找沙发）快快快，我等不及要看下一话了！  
[被拖走的男孩冲Barry眨了眨眼，孩子们在时间外一路笑着]  
视察魔：（面无表情）哈。  
Barry：……你的宇宙的闪电侠呢？  
视察魔：（瞥了眼Barry）你说的是谁？  
Barry：没什么。  
[一道蓝光闪过，Barry消失在原地]


	8. 8.黑暗多元宇宙&乐高宇宙

破晓诡灯：我的天，我的天……（往嘴里塞小饼干）  
红死魔：……你可以慢点吃，没有人跟你抢，孩子（kid）。  
破晓诡灯：你看见了吗？该死的，你看见了！  
红死魔：冷静点，他们不过是抱在一起。  
破晓诡灯：他们抱在一起了！抱——在——一——起——！天啊，他们还亲在一起！  
红死魔：哦，这我倒没看见。（冷静地呷了口香槟）  
破晓诡灯：（近乎抓狂）亲在一起！绿灯侠和闪电侠！  
红死魔：准确来说，他们是闪光侠和红跑手，而且，他们只是碰了一下嘴唇，男孩。  
破晓诡灯：（抓了抓头发）可是，那也算我们的同位体吧，算吧！也给我一杯香槟。  
红死魔：不，未满二十一岁禁止饮酒。（他的语气像变了个人）尴尬的难道不应该是我吗？但我感觉他们真甜蜜。（他的语气突然恢复正常,他扶了下额）够了，巴里，回去。（正视破晓诡灯）所以你在介意什么?  
破晓诡灯：你说呢——  
红死魔：（耸肩）我已经有四个儿子了。  
破晓诡灯：（瞪大眼）什么？！不是这个意思，布鲁斯！  
红死魔：（笑）没想到达米安挺像我小时候的。  
破晓诡灯：红死魔！（他的戒指不受控制地窜出小小的虚影）我不是小孩！  
红死魔：（轻晃酒杯，似乎陷入回忆）不，达米安比我小时候好一点。  
破晓诡灯：（愤愤地咬下一块饼干，小声嘀咕）这个该死的儿子控！  
[莹绿一团撞上破晓诡灯戒指冒出的虚影，断电一样垂直下落并伴随一声尖叫，在地上摔成几块乐高积木]  
Barry（乐高宇宙）：HAL！（乐高小人抱着红色的小脑袋围着“积木现场”边跑边尖叫）  
破晓诡灯：……（默默收回虚影）认真的？乐高积木？  
Barry：你做了什么？（乐高小人跪在“积木现场”旁，小脸皱在一起——他猜他的脸皱在了一起）  
破晓诡灯：我什么也没做。  
红死魔：我小时候说过谎吗？  
破晓诡灯：他只是个乐高小人！  
Barry：（起身，叉腰）他是绿灯侠！全宇宙有史以来最伟大的绿灯侠！  
破晓诡灯：见鬼的绿灯侠。（他的戒指吹破了个绿色的泡泡）  
[乐高小人与他瞪眼对峙着，仿佛火花四溅]  
Hal（乐高宇宙）：（伸直手臂晃了晃）嘿，有人帮我组装一下吗？  
[在一阵“那是我的左臂”、“嘿嘿轻点”的声音中，破晓诡灯捏碎了手里的饼干]  
破晓诡灯：见鬼的绿灯侠，该死的卡通物理。  
红死魔：（惬意地抿一口酒）Language,boy.  
破晓诡灯：（憋不住）难道他们的宇宙都是乐高吗？！玩具？！  
红死魔：……（突然变得热情洋溢）乐高很有趣的，布鲁斯，你没有玩过吗？  
[破晓诡灯似乎是被吓到，微微后仰]  
红死魔：（一手按住自己的脸，似乎在调整自己的表情）回去，巴里。（摸了摸破晓诡灯的头）回去我们送你一套乐高蝙蝠侠。  
[破晓诡灯努力抑制波动的情绪，小声地嘀咕]  
破晓诡灯：我不是小孩了……


	9. 9.小小联盟（地球42？）&地球9（性转）

[镜头中两位女性一左一右围着俩小孩]  
闪电侠（地球9）：（捧脸惊叹）天啊，他们可真可爱！我好想亲亲他们！  
绿灯侠（地球9）：（不自觉地微笑）男孩们。  
[巴里用漫画书挡住自己跟制服一样红的脸，却又偷偷露出蓝色的眼睛看她们；哈尔十分勇敢地抬头，直视地球9的闪电侠]  
哈尔（小小联盟）：女士，你的金发像是光一样美！  
巴里（小小联盟）：（他一只手悄悄地拽了拽哈尔，低声道）哈尔！  
闪电侠：（捧心）谢谢。不介意我……（她俯身轻轻地捏了一下哈尔的脸颊）  
[哈尔掩饰不住愉悦的心情，飘了起来；巴里往后缩了缩，将哈尔拽回地面]  
闪电侠：（转向绿灯侠，红晕浮上两颊）软，软的！像棉花糖一样！  
绿灯侠：（微笑）需要我给你们拿些甜点吗？  
巴里：（精神一振）奶糖！  
哈尔：（不赞同的目光）今天你的糖分摄入量已经超标了，小朋友巴里。（看向闪电侠）小孩子不能吃那么多糖果，会蛀牙的，对吧，女士？  
巴里：……（不高兴地努嘴，把脸藏在书后，用小小声抱怨）坏蛋哈尔。  
[闪电侠被哈尔逗得发出一串笑声，巴里感觉到失落，即使是他最爱的漫画书也填补不了的失落感：他最好的朋友抛下了他]  
哈尔：（在巴里身边坐下，凑到漫画书旁）嘿，巴里，这一页你看了好久——  
巴里：（侧过身，冲哈尔吐舌头）略略略，不给你看。  
哈尔：（脸贴脸）你不能这么对我——我们是好兄弟！  
巴里：（推开他的脸）你抢走了我的糖，算什么好朋友！  
[两个小朋友在懒人沙发上扭打了起来]  
绿灯侠：（无奈地塌下肩膀）男孩们……  
闪电侠：（匿笑）他们感情真好。  
绿灯侠：（微笑）打打闹闹……果然还是孩子。  
闪电侠：（朝绿灯侠眨眼）我可以和你“打打闹闹”吗？  
绿灯侠：不需要，我们已经是大人了——大人有更成熟的情感处理方式。  
闪电侠：比如——  
绿灯侠：回去你想吃什么？  
闪电侠：（双眼发光）什么都可以？  
绿灯侠：（耸肩）只要我会，你不嫌弃。  
闪电侠：（扑过去抱住）最爱你了！  
绿灯侠：（将手里的甜点从闪电侠热情的拥抱中举起）我也是。  
[被拉开的两个小孩捧着甜点——巴里的明显比哈尔少很多——他们和两位女士一同分享甜点的快乐]  
哈尔：（凑到巴里耳边）你不觉得她很漂亮吗？  
巴里：（戳起小小的樱桃，口齿不清道）谁？绿灯侠吗？  
哈尔：当然是闪电侠，她的金发多美！当然你的也不赖。  
巴里：（瘪嘴）没想到你是个金发控。  
哈尔：（骄傲地挺起胸膛，小声道）我肯定，世上最美的色彩，是她的金发。  
巴里：（装作恶心地呕了一声）你知道她是个大人了——她不会喜欢你这样的小屁孩。  
哈尔：（哼了一声）我长大会成为很酷的人！  
[两个小孩又开始用奶油互相“攻击”。绿灯侠和闪电侠再次分开他们，没收了他们的奶油和零食。]  
绿灯侠：男孩们，你们……（扶额，笑出声）我对他们没法严肃。  
闪电侠：孩子们真有趣。不如我们回去去孤儿院领养一个，怎么样？不行，一个太孤独了，我们领养两个吧！  
绿灯侠：他们要叫什么呢？  
[闪电侠憧憬地微笑着，在绿灯侠耳旁轻声说道：……]


	10. 10.？？？&？？？

蓝闪电（？？？）：所以，你是被视差怪附身的绿灯侠？  
视差魔（？？？）：我是视察魔。  
蓝闪电：既然你来到了这里，你就还是绿灯侠，不是吗？（露出略微嘲讽的笑容）  
视差魔：绿灯侠？一点点。  
蓝闪电：那你是另一个宇宙的——阿兰？（随手指了指不远处地球22的绿灯侠）  
视差魔：这跟你有什么关系吗？  
蓝闪电：哇哦，真冷酷。（耸肩）你宇宙的闪电侠呢？  
视差魔：这个问题你问过了，而我不回答。  
蓝闪电：所以他被你杀了？像强尼快客说的那样。  
视差魔：……他，巴里他，被时间碾碎了。（他用一种古怪的怀念口吻轻声呼唤着昨日之人）  
蓝闪电：（面罩下的表情不为人所知）你是哈尔？  
[蓝闪电犹豫了一下，脱下面罩，金色的头发杂乱地跳出，抬起一见便再也无法忘怀的蓝眼睛]  
视差魔：巴里……  
[他降落在地上，与巴里对视，情不自禁地伸出手触摸他的脸，以感受“真实”]  
视差魔：……好久不见。  
蓝闪电：好久不见，哈尔。  
视差魔：他没有陪你吗？  
蓝闪电：一切发生的时候你在地球之外，而在那之后，一切都太晚了。  
视差魔：我很抱歉。  
蓝闪电：这会发生在未来，不是你的错，是我一个人的执念。你都不知道，我差点杀了过去的我……  
视差魔：你从不做自私的事情，你一直是巴里。  
蓝闪电：不，我有想到回到过去，占据我曾经的位置，拥有的一切。（他自嘲地勾起嘴角）我是个很糟糕的人。  
[视差魔上前抱住了他，五指用力地插入巴里的头发，巴里吃痛地呜咽了一声]  
视差魔：不，不会再这样了，巴里。一切都会好起来，像你说过的一样。  
[巴里愣怔了一下，轻轻地回抱，犹如对待易碎易逝的回忆]  
巴里：我爱你，哈尔。  
哈尔：我也爱你。


End file.
